


No Distractions... Not Even This Arousing, Hot One

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Like, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Really fuckin ooc, Seduction, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikan x Ryota is my favorite shipkill me
Relationships: Mitarai Ryota/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 26





	No Distractions... Not Even This Arousing, Hot One

Ryota Mitarai sat inside of his poorly-lit dorm, his only current source of light being the blinding brightness of his computer monitor. To some, it was a terrible setting, but to him it was great. Plus, now that Junko had taken him in, his life was practically paradise. A diligent, patient hand held a stylus as it swiftly and subtly stroked over a trackpad. Ryota was fully indulged in his work; no frame could be less than perfect. Any mistake is fatal. He opened a mini-fridge and grabbed an energy drink, downing most of it in the span of a few seconds.

Suddenly, it all came to pieces as a faint flick of his wrist maneuvered his stylus in a direction he didn't intend.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" The slim, baggy-eyed boy shouted as he hyperly pounded on his desk. Just at this moment, Junko returned along with Mukuro, holding a brainwashed, blindfolded Mikan by the collar.

"Hey, Mitarai!" The fashonista said cheerfully, waving. "I know you're usually tired, so we got you a little gift~!" Mikan was released from Mukuro's grip, the blindfolds being removed as well. The slim animator recognized her, from when he was out sick and Imposter brought her to aid him.

"T-Tsumiki..?" Ryota said in puzzlement as he turned around in his chair.

Junko looked at Ryota in in slight surprise. "Whoa, you know her? I didn't think a NEET like you would actually know someone." She jokingly clapped in hands, saying, "Congratulations!" Playfully. "But, anyways, I brought her here so that if you got tired you could use her tits as pillows. They're big and soft, as I think you'd know if you've spent time with her before." She chuckled before looking at Ryota.

"Ahh, Ryota-Kuun~~ Would you like me to help you with your work~?" The brainwashed nurse said in a lustful, yet still timid tone. Mikan got up against Ryota, her breasts pushing up agansint the tired animator. She looked into his eyes with a horny intent, experimentally grabbing his crotch.

Immediately, Ryota jumped back at the sudden contact in his lower area. "Aauh!" A small amount of blood rushed to his manhood, but not enough to notice. Besides Junko. Because, of course, she had an eye for almost anything in general.

She stared at him, then to Mikan and Mukuro, connecting two and two. "Aw, how cute! Look at him! He's trembling before us three—well, two, since Mukuro doesn't count—boobalicious hotties! I mean, we aren't a harem, this isn't some ecchi anime where you get to stare up our skirts!" Junko rambled on and on, not paying attention to the fact that Ryota wasn't even turned towards her anymore, working silently. However, he subconsciously blushed as he knew everything she'd said was true.

Mukuro looked out the window before starting to leave, not addressing her sister's previous statement.

"It appears they've noticed Tsumiki's disappearance. I'll go take care of it," The soldier said before dashing out the door. Junko followed suit, following her sister close behind.

"Well, that's our cue! Junko said. "Try not to get anything too dirty, and always remember there's a bedroom over there and some condoms in the second drawer if you get a little intimate~", She teased. She walked back over to Mikan, saying, "Do it." Before leaving.

Ryota watched the despair-inducing girl say something to Mikan but didn't make anything of it. He got back to animating as normal until Mikan wakes up behind the animator and, without warning, covered his eyes using the blindfold from earlier. Ryota opened his mouth to speak, but Mikan shushed him by sticking her finger in front of his mouth. "Shh, shh... let me have my fun.." Ryota shakily nodded, not wanting to refute.

There were many rustling noises, Mikan moving around for a while before saying softly, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Ryota did so, but realized Mikan was no where to be seen. "Tsumiki?" He said to himself, looking around. He decided to get back to get back to work, which he did until he heard the vent stop. The heat had stopped coursing through the vents, and yet it felt inhumanely warm and dank under his table. He backed out of his chair and looked under the table to see Mikan, completely topless and looking like she was touching herself for the past few minutes.

"T-TSUMIKI?!" Ryota took a few steps back only for Mikan to immediately close the space between the gaps. She inched closer to Ryota and grabbed his arm, said arm sinking in the cleavage of Mikan's bare breasts. Now that the boy was allowed to stare, he did. He admired Mikan's warm, creamy chest, laying his head down on it and immediately retracting them as to not cause discomfort to the well-endowed girl. The nurse smiled at the boy and, like earlier, tried to grab his crotch but failed again, albeit watching it get semi-hard for a hot second. He paced the room he was in for a moment, contemplating if he should just continue animating or possibly go further with Mikan. No. This isn't a contest. Getting the animation done is the highest priority. With that, and a heavy sigh, He sat back in his chair and continued where he left off previously.

It's been five minutes, and he hasn't heard Mikan do anything. No weird seduction technique, no games, not even a single word. He did notice a moment after he started working that the atmosphere under the table felt warmer, but dismissed it as the vents powering back on. That is, until everything went to shit after that.

Accompanied by Mikan teasing and fondling his crotch, she said in the most seductive way possible from under the table, "Aw, it's so disturbed and lonely~ You must be so pent-up because of that project of yours, you can't take care of yourself, right~? Maybe I could help with this, at the very least..~"

It was a semi-decent surprise. Ryota groaned in delight, muttering through panicked breaths, "Stop, c'mon. This isn't funny, Tsumiki- ahh~ Tsumiki, no~" He was interrupted by Mikan pulling Ryota's pants down along with his boxers, revealing his erect cock and giving it a stroke or two to see his reaction. His reaction? Completely red-faced, and he refused to look at Mikan.

"I want you to know, I have no intention of stopping if you were thinking of climaxing soon. This of this as... a test to see how focused on this project of yours you can stay, even with a distraction like this," Mikan said nonchalantly but sexily. Ryota nodded and gulped, preparing himself for the hell he was about to go through.

Mikan started painfully slow, her soft, nimble hands making quick work of his ballsack, occasionally lapping at the lewd orbs. Meanwhile Ryota wasn't sure whether he was enjoying the pleasure or hating the torture aspect of this. The nurse continued onto the shaft and head, pumping Ryota's cock eagerly. She subtly stopped for a moment to see if Ryota was still working, which he was of course. Here, Mikan's real intent was to move upwards and downwards after leaning forward, resulting in her rubbing her breasts on the boy's horny member, teasing him with the soft flesh. She held the shaft in one hand, tracing the penis's veins. Ryota was making lewd, pleasured noises throughout the entire process, but never anything more than a 'yes' or a grunt. 

Mikan went back to teasing Ryota's cock slowly, watching it twitch and throb like a jackhammer. She gave the head a kiss, saying, "Not yet~," which only made the dick throb harder and twitch more frequently.

Mikan started to jerk Ryota quicker now, but not fast. She propped Ryota's dick up at a 45° angle with her hand, making long, slow and thorough licks from his base to the very tip. Ryota let out a yelp in pleasure as he shakily continued working, trying not to get distracted by the girl next to him who was having the time of her life. She jerked him off normally for a few seconds before Ryota let out a loud, lewd grunt, shutting his eyes as his cock throbbed rapidly, with each releasing rope after rope of Ryota's cum.

_ Is what I wish I could _ _say._

In reality, the moment Ryota thought he was going to cum, Mikan promptly stopped, not letting the animator get his sweet release. Ryota whimpered in pain and desire, only to result with Mikan getting out from under the table, grabbing her shirt and apron and reclothing herself quickly. Ryota watched in—what was the word he was looking for? The overcoming lust, only for it to be taken away from you. That's it, that's the word— _despair._

Vowing never to let lust take over his work ever again, Ryota bitterly sighed and continued working.


End file.
